degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ihearteligold2.0/Never Too Late: An EClare Story-Part 5
okay so again guys, really sorry about the whole not posting thing. exams xP hidfohsaihfo they suck. so. yeah lets see how this goes... *Clare's House* Clare entered the foyer of her house, fuming because of what her parents had just done. They had ruined her life-literally. Not just that whole "wah wah wah" teenage whining gig that people usually see on tv...anyway... "Clare, I don't understand why you're so upset with us. Your father and I practically saved you from being mauled by that boy." Clare's mom stood with hands on hips as Clare stormed up the stairs. Clare all but attacked her mother when she turned to face her parents. She had never been so furious with them before. Not even when they told her, well...about their separation. And now, as she thought of this, she grew more heated by the second. "MOM! Just...stop, okay? He wasn't just any random boy. Eli is-and now maybe it should be was ''thanks to you guys-my boyfriend. And-" "Clare, you are too young to be dating-" interrupted Clare's father. "Dad, I'm 16 years old. I can have a boyfriend." "Clare, I agree with your father on this one. You are much too young to even--" began Clare's mom. But Clare wasn't having it. "Oh wow, guys! What a major accomplishment, this is the first thing you two have agreed on in months. Great job. But, honestly? I'm not so sure either of you are in a position to be giving me relationship advice, okay? Good night..." As Clare trudged upstairs, her parents looked on in shock. '*Eli's House*''' Eli sat on his couch devastated. Today is just not my day, he thought to himself. First, the guy who almost killed him was back in town. And now? Well, he felt like the air around him had been taken out of his atmosphere. He needed to go. Somewhere, anywhere, that he could collect himself... Suddenly, he heard his own parents get home. "Hey Eli! Where's Clare-bell?" Bullfrog said. "It's...kind of a long story. Can we not talk about it?" Eli replied. "Are you sure?" CeCe asked hesitantly. "Yeah, it's fine-uh, I'll be back soon." Eli grabbed his jacket and keys. "Eli, honey, where are you go-" "Out. I'll be back." Eli rushed out the door. His parents were forced to listen to the rev of Morty's engine as Eli took off down the street. *The Dot* As Eli walked inside, he spotted Adam at the counter. "Hey man. You look...disturbed." Eli said as he approached. "Gee, thanks." Adam replied. "And...yeah. Just a bit, considering that when I got home, I walked in on Drew and Bianca making out. In my room. So gross." "Um...well then. Guess they'll have a busy night." "Ew, Eli! They're in MY bed. That is wrong on so many levels, I might just puke right here." Adam said. Eli just smirked, but then became upset again as he let his thoughts drift to the events of the night. "Hey, dude...what's wrong?" Adam became concerned for his best friend. "Clare's gone. Her parents took her home right after you left. Basically broke us up. And now, I don't know what to do. I feel lost, pointless." "Eli, you're my best friend and everything but...snap out of it!" Eli's eyes widened. Adam barely noticed and continued. "You guys love each other right? And you want nothing more than for your relationship to work, right?! So, go! Go to her house, talk to her parents! Make them listen to you. They'll see how much you really love Clare." Eli had barely been able to get a word in, but he knew that Adam, crazy as he seemed at the moment, was absolutely, 100% right. He couldn't just sit and do nothing. "Thanks Adam." Eli said as he stood up. "I owe you." "GO GET HER!" Adam yelled. Then his eyes widened, as everyone stared at him. Eli smiled and shook his head, as he slowly backed out of the restaurant. *Clare's House* Eli stood on the porch, waiting for someone to open the door. He paced back and forth, his heart raced so fast, he couldn't distinguish beat from beat. Then, as he heard the door being unlocked, he froze. "Eli? What are you doing here?!" It was Clare, and she looked almost scared. "Clare, I need to talk to your pa-" Eli lost his breath as Mr. and Mrs. Edwards stepped to the door. "What is he doing here Clare?" Mrs. Edwards said with a disgusted look on her face. "I...um...I'm not sure..." Clare began. "Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. I need you to listen to me. You need to know something, before you judge me and take Clare out of my life." Mr. and Mrs. Edwards lifted their eyebrows in surprise at his tone. They waited. "You have to know that..." Eli swallowed. He had never been so nervous. "You need to understand that...I love your daughter, and I need her in my life. Because without her, I don't know what to do." All that followed was silence. Clare smiled at Eli, while her parents just stared. Eli felt defeated, and began to walk away. Then Mrs. Edwards sighed. "Eli..." Category:Blog posts